nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pal Chimera
Pal Chimera is a magical air warship that was created by Ravernal Empire as a warship. Description Aerial battleship Pal Chimeras have a round-shaped structure with three columns connected to the center of the control tower. Pal Chimeras are armed with 6 powerful magical laser turrets around the ship and devastating bomb that can destroy crews inside battleship easily However, they are quite slow for air combat and although their speed reaches 200km per hour, they lack defenses for battleship main gun, which causes one of the ship to be shot down by cannons from the battleship using Armor Piercing rounds rather than standard Anti-Air Explosive Shell. Due to reliance on magic defenses, the hull defenses on Pal Chimeras were rather thin, making it able to be pierced with an Armor-Piercing rounds shell. The operation is undertaken by the Antiquities Department of Ancient Arms Analysis Tactical Operations, not the military, and staff members are masked to keep confidential and call each other by cryptography. The analysis is also done by this organization, but it seems too difficult for Holy Milishial Empire to be analyzed. Specifications Full length: 260.2m Height: 38m Speed: About 200km/h Arms: * 15cm triple armor gun: 6 - 18 guns * Atlatate gun: 3 upper units and 3 lower units * Super large magic bomb Jibiru: 6 shots Engine: * 6 groups main and 3 groups complement Anti-gravity magic engine Armor: * 20-40mm bullet, anti-aircraft shell debris + magic barrier? * Strengthening sequence: Super short time Service History Unit 1 and Unit 2 participated in the book version (Volume 4) of the Battle of Baltica Offshore, defeated the Gra Valkas fighters and bombers that were headed for by the Atlatate cannon, and the Gra Valkas imperial fleet was at high and low speeds and guns. It is superior in accuracy of hitting, and unilaterally fires from outside the range of the high-angle gun. However, because the 15cm gun did not kill the battleship, it returned to the enemy fleet while repelling the anti-aircraft fire, and dropped and killed Jibil directly above the enemy ship. The flag is that this is the only armament that can destroy the battleship. For ships, they hit 15cm guns with precision that is not possible with the Gra Valkas Empire from outside the effective range of high-angle guns, and destroy many destroyers and cruisers. However, the battleship was not fatally wounded with a 15cm gun. So, I entered the range of the anti-aircraft gun, and it was thin up to just above the battleship while defending with a magic barrier (strengthening armor). It dropped the huge bomb “Jibiru”. At last, he stabbed the dead (all crew members died), but it turned out that there were no weapons that could cause fatal wounds to the battle ship of the Gra Valkas Empire other than Jibiru. This becomes a new flag. When Unit 1 flew straight to strike “Jibiru” directly on the battleship Grade Atlaster, it received a fire from the armor-piercing shell and miraculously hit one of them. The engine department exploded, ignited magical fuel, and Unit 1 fell apart and scattered in the Baltica Sea. Commander Meteos of Unit 2, which had been commanded by Emperor Milishial VIII, “If any aircraft is damaged, please withdraw,” the Captain Meteos withdrawn with bubbles. The Battle of Baltica offshore ends with the result of “the victorious victory of the Gra Valkas Empire, which categorically painfully and strategically defends the right to control the sea”. Meteos was hurt in his pride, and had regret close to the grudge against the Gra Valkas Empire and the Battleship Grade Atlastor. Both naval battles have caused tremendous damage and are tactically close to being painful. However, from the two points of the strategic goal of eliminating the Gra Valkas fleet from the sea area, and the loss of the super weapons (the restoration of excavated items is impossible and impossible to build), the strategic side there is no doubt that Japan is defeated, and Japan recognizes that. However, Holy Milishial side couldn't “break” and the Gra Valkas side also knew it would not win if Pal Chimera came out again. In that sense, it is very difficult to say that it is a complete victory. Later on, Captain Meteo was dispatched under the command of Emperor Milishial VIII, intending to assist Japan in the Great Naval Invasion of Japan. Trivia * The shape of the ship looks just like a Mercedes-Benz symbol. Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Ships Category:Battleships